


The Silent Witness: Severus Snape Fanfiction

by ETonTheRockZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Descendants - Freeform, F/M, Light vs Darkness, doubleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETonTheRockZ/pseuds/ETonTheRockZ
Summary: She was sentenced to a life of misery for the crimes she committed.She is considered one of the most powerful witches to ever live. Her story was told to children as a way to warn and scare children about those who turn dark.She was born with magic and pure darkness inside her. The darkness that a certain dark lord wanted as a pet.But how can she become his pet when he was killed and she is caged inside a tower.Join Morgan's journey to save the world.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**~ Morgan's P.O.V ~**

I took in a breath as I watched those below me play and hang out with each other. They laughed and smiled at one another like friends. I stared at their actions with boredom. Why must you fool yourselves with the idea that we need to connect with another? I turn from the window as I did not want to make myself sick with all that display of emotions. Today was supposed to be another day in the underworld, but it was not. Why did Miss Moore open her big mouth? If she kept quiet, I would be in bed sleeping the day away. But instead, I must listen to the wretched sound of happy children. But no! She had to announce the biggest news of the demon century that she believes will change the future of schooling.

**Who cares!**

I certainly do not. I do not even go to school. Why does this news affect me, you wonder? The reason why this announcement affects me is that now I must hear cheery and loudmouth children running outside my tower each day for the next four weeks when I am supposed to be asleep.

"Quiet!" I screeched, sending a bolt of lightning from the sky towards the children, not caring if it hits them. I smirked appeared on my lips as I heard the cries of those below. Cowards!

I groaned as another shock came from my collar. Why must I wear this stupid thing?

The collar was set as one of my punishments. It was set around my neck the second I got here. They were afraid of me. They should be! I am a murder! A psychopath! A heartless girl with sharp teeth, ready to scar. Instead of those stupid demons stripping me of my powers (which can be done), they placed a shock collar around my neck that sends ten thousand bolts of electricity into my neck. If I were human, I would have died the first five minutes I was here. A shame really!

At first, I hated the collar around my neck (so would anyone) but after fifteen years I have gotten used to the pain. The demons thought they could use a collar to stop me from using my powers and have me obey them like a dog. HA! I am stubborn as hell.

Tomorrow, my captures friends who will be upgrading my collar for me. What a lovely gift? No matter what they do to me, I will never obey them or stop using my powers. They can easily kill me, but they have not since I am useful. The new upgrade will stop me from using my powers completely. The Dean will be becoming along for the visit. This will be the sixth visit from her this month. I am very popular with her; I am her biggest fan! If they are keen on keeping a hybrid in one of the coldest places in the underworld, they could have considered adding a freaking heater to this stupid tower or they could have added some windows to stop the window from coming into my room, especially when it rains. I do not know about you, but I do not want a pond in my room.

I walk back over to my bed and laid the wolf fur cover over my body wanting to keep warm, as I do not want to develop hypothermia. It was - 154 degrees outside. The perfect temperature for a demon, but for a human, it is not recommended to leave hell unless you want to become a human lollipop for the hellhounds.

Many questions may be pondering inside your mind right now.

Who am I? Where am I? And why the hell am I living in a freaking cold ass tower?

Well, love, those answers require you to sit down on your lovely little ass and listen to a story that no one cares to listen to, including me. It is a story about romance, heartbreak (how sad), and a wedding (why?). Unfortunately, I do not have time to tell you children about a fairy-tale. So, I give you the very short version of the story.

The name is Morgana Abigail Pendragon. I am a hybrid and I was sent to the underworld at the age of three as punishment for the crimes that I committed against a human and a demon.

The end!

Now, will you excuse me I would like to get some sleep in before I must go for my daily beat down?

**~ Next day ~**

I screamed inside my head as my captures beat me. I have to keep my mouth shut and not let a sound out or I will be beaten so more. After five years of me being here, they started to develop new methods to hurt me. They won. I do not feel anything but pain. What is stopping me from jumping from the window? Oh right, that!

Their laughter boom through the air with a dreadful odour that no one wishes to be friends with.

"Hold still now! We wouldn't want another scar, do we now?"

I hissed at him. When I get out of here, I will find pleasure in peeling off your flesh. I glared at him. Why must he smile all the time? Last time I checked there was only one Joker allowed and you are not him. Argh! My mind is getting tired of this. My strength is weakening and there is nothing I can do. They have stopped feeding me and giving me water four years ago to see how long I can last without drinking or eating. My body does not look the same anymore. Beaten, bruised, and scared to head and toe. I have not seen my reflection since I was three years old and I cannot remember what I look like.

I believe I look like my father. Or was it my mother?

They will keep zapping me with the prongs until they get annoyed and give up for today or keep going until I pass out. Why can't I be saved? He turned up the voltage on the dial. I can hear the fast pace current of electricity going through the machine. I smiled to myself in my head, hoping I die this time and end up with my parents. That would be lovely.

Only a few seconds went by until I felt the prongs placed back on to my head. I cried out at the pain it was causing to my brain. Electricity flying around the room bouncing off the walls and destroying whatever it lands on. Thunder can be heard outside the tower. Must be a storm brewing.

Why must it hurt so much! They are laughing at me! They find enjoyment in my pain. I will show you pain. I want to die! Someone please comes and save me. Please!! Why won't anyone save me?

The black spots are reappearing again. My energy is vastly fading from my body. I will be with you soon, parents. My head drops to the side with a final breath from my lungs. The noise around me starts to fade and blend.

Finally, I am here with you. No more pain. I love you. I miss you.

"STOP!!!"

I am sorry.

**~ Next day ~**

When most people wake up, they expect themselves to be in their room unless they sleep-walking or are staying in someone else's home. I expected to be in my cold and damp bed unable to move due to the pain I endure last night and hearing the laughter of those annoying little kids outside my tower. I was not expecting to wake up in an infirmary lying in a cosy and non-damp bed with soft voices hovering in the room.

I perched myself up on the bed to have a better look at the room and the people within it. I looked down to see no bruises or scars on my entire body. I am confused! Where am I and can't I feel any pain? I glared at those you stood before me but did not face me. I felt my powers coming to the surface, wanting to get free. There were two women and three men. One was a female nurse and a teenage boy while the rest were adults dressed in weird clothing.

They were talking about me. Who are they? Where am I? Where are my handlers? I stared at them until they paid me some attention. My voice still hurts from all the shouting I have done. It is to damage.

That is, it! Why am I here? These people are talking about me and will not pay me any attention as I sit in front of them, awake. I clench my hands using my powers to throw items around the room breaking them, the other beds shook violently and moved in every direction I sent scaring those who are in them. They all turned to look at me, shock, and surprise on their face. Hello there! I kept glaring at them while unclenching my hands stopping my powers.

 _Where am I_? I questioned using my telepathy to communicate with them. Know of the spoken. Fine! I shock the bed harder this time making the children scream. _Where am I?_ I asked again. I stopped the beds from shaking.

"You are at Hogwarts. A school for witches and wizards to learn magic." An old man stated with a smile on his face. He looks familiar. "I'm headmaster Albus Dumbledore. This is Professor Snape who teaches potions and head of Slytherin and this is Professor McGonagall who teaches transfiguration and the head of Gryffindor." He turns to the young boy with dark hair and round glasses.

"I'm Harry your cousin," Harry stated, staring at me. Wrong!

_I have no family! I murdered them. You are a liar! What realm is this?_

They all stared at each other. Harry looked nervous. He cannot be my family. They all died years ago.

"Morgan, your family is still alive. You did not murder your family. You were told that when the demons came to take you, so you wouldn't run away." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Morgan’s P.O.V ~**

“Why?”

A bubble of rage was forming within me. I could feel my powers growing, wanting to be released and destroy everything within its wake. I sat here in this stupid bed taking in all this new information. Why did the demons take me in the first place? I wanted to fly down to the underworld and cause pain to everyone who caused me pain and took away my childhood. I smiled thinking of all the ways I could torture them. It will be sweet!

Then I will not be any different to them if I go along with my plan. I am free now! I can do anything I want. I will not ever have to see them again. The bubble inside me started to disappear, and happiness surrounded my body. I looked to those in front of me. They were not lying when they spoke. I need to know more!

“Where is my family now? Are my parents still alive?” I questioned. They have to be alive! They have to be. I must be a disappointment to them.

“You aren’t a disappointment Morgan. It is not your fault. The demons took you because they thought they could use you for their own purpose.” Professor Dumbledore said. “You and your brother are the most powerful witch and wizard to be born since the time of Merlin himself.”

Who’s Merlin? Wait, I have a brother? Who is he? Is he here?

“I have a brother?” I asked. Dumbledore came over and sat down on the bed beside me while everyone left. I stared at Harry as he felt with the man in dark clothing. There are too many emotions spreading around my body.

“Yes, you have a brother.” He sighed. “His name is Merlin Pendragon Dumbledore. He is my grandson and your twin brother. You must have a lot of questions that need answering and I will answer them as much as I can.”

“They are dead, aren’t they?” He nods his head. I closed my eyes as I took in his answer. I did not know what to think or feel. I wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. I was not sad or angry. I did not know how to feel at this moment. The reason why I fought each day against the demons so one day I would be able to see my parents again. Alive or dead. For a second, I felt happy that I would get to see them. They will never know how much of a disappointment and failure I am.

“So, what now?” I asked. He told me that Madam Pomfrey (head nurse in Hogwarts) will give me a full scan of my body to see if there is any injury that she missed when I was first transported here. That will take up to three hours to do and after that, I am free to walk around Hogwarts until dinner time. I sat on my bed with Madam Pomfrey examine me with her wand. The curtains were pulled over for privacy. She made good and bad noises when examining a certain area. She asked to turn around so she can see my back fully. She pulled up my top from the bottom and gasped at my scar. I bowed my head in shame. I remember the day that I got that scar. It was the day that I murdered, or I thought I murdered my family. I remember feeling anger for some reason and I shot lightning out of my body towards everyone that was in my nursery. After that day, a scar formed in the shape of lightning bolts appeared on my back. The one scar that I can never run away from.

“How did you manage to get this scar? The potions that I gave you would have healed up any scar that you had. Well, we will not worry about it too much for now. So, your body has healed up nicely and you are physically fit to be released today. Now I am going to examine your mental ability. Can you lie down for me?”

I took in a breath and laid down on my back. I stared up at the high ceiling not wanting to see the look on Madam Pomfrey face when she glances inside my mind. My mind is broken to pieces and is only holding on by a thread. There is only so much a person can take before they fully break down and accept their faith. I never excepted my faith that why the demons kept torturing me. My will to see my family again was so strong that they could fully break me. I closed my eyes as I felt Madam Pomfrey magic inside my head. I did not force it. I helped guide her through the maze and locked doors that I have built within my mind, helping me to heal and understand why I am being punished. The examination lasted less than ten minutes. I could not meet her eye as she told me that I needed to see a therapist. I told her I will think about it as I do not want to make my final decision yet. She agreed and told me that I have until the end of the week to make my decision and that she will have to tell Dumbledore as he is my guardian now.

She gave me some fresh clothes to put on and showed me where the showers where so I could clean myself and get rid of fifteen years of dirt and demon stench of me. I watched and scrubbed my body and hair ten times where I felt satisfied that I got all the dirt and stench of me. A lot of hair went down the hair as I unknotted my hair and combed my fingers through it taking out off the loose and unwanted hairs. I felt calm and relaxed as the hot water washed down my body. After spending an hour in the shower, I turned the shower off and started getting dressed in the clothes Madam Pomfrey gave me. It was not anything fancy or any of those odd clothes that all the teachers were wearing. Thank god for that! It was a black jumper with a pair of blue jeans with black combat boots that had wool on the side of the shoe and at the top of the shoe. I will have to go shopping to buy more clothes and underwear as I have none. I have to get Madam Pomfrey a gift to say thank you for looking after me while I was here.

I walked over to the large fountain area that stood in the middle of the bathroom, so I will be able to see my reflection on the mirror. This is the first time in fifteen years I will see what I look like. I did not know what to say. Was I beautiful? Am I ugly? I smiled when I finally saw myself. I was pale. Very pale. My hair was dark and wavy and reached down past my shoulders. I was never allowed to leave my room for any reason even to go to the bathroom. I had to use a shard of broken glass to cut my hair when it got too long. I stared deeper into the mirror as I looked at my eyes. They were in different colours. A mixture of green and blue that blended to make sea green colour. I was happy that I finally got to see my reflection. Suddenly my eyes turned a bright orange colour making me surprised. My eyes changed to orange due to my emotions and when I am using my magic. This is brilliant!

<https://images.app.goo.gl/3kTw7nrarJjstfQ86>

**~ Merlin’s P.O.V ~**

I could feel and sense her presence. My sister is here! She has finally come home. I could not contain my excitement when grandpa told me the news. My power took control and caused white roses to appear in his office, so formed on Professor Snape’s cloth which made everyone laugh except him. He needs to get a girlfriend. I cannot wait to see her. I do not know what I will do when I see her. I have not seen her yet as I was out of the country due to some busy that I had to attend to. Cousin Harry saw her when she first arrived which scared him a bit and everyone at Hogwarts as she fell from the sky. The name is Merlin Quinn Pendragon Dumbledore. I am eighteen years old as I was born on the 4th of May 1975. Our parents had us when they were both fifteen which caused mixed emotions from each side of the family. I have only known about and meet my mother’s side of the family until recent were family members of my father’s side wanted to meet me. Grandpa kept me hidden from the wizarding world until now. He did not want my life to be on display for the world and become a public figure due to who are parents were and what I and my sister are.

Since Morgana and I was born, we had control over our magic. We were able to use our magic from the second we were born. In the wizarding world, we are considered the most powerful and dangerous witch and wizard to ever life since the time of Merlin. We were born with dark and light magic in both of us. Around the age of three, I found out that Morgana and I were direct descendants and doublegangers of Merlin and Morgan le Fay. Some people were happy while others were not, especially when they heard that they were another Morgana in the world. Since the age of three, people have been trying to kill, kidnap and take our powers from us for their gain. On 6th of October 1978, Morgana was kidnapped by demons and taken to the underworld. My parents were sad that their baby girl was lost to them forever and did not know what if she was alive or dead. I never understood why demons took her as demons and wizards have never lived in the same world. It was not until my 12th birthday I finally understood why. After Morgana was taken, I never felt happy. I felt a piece of me was missing and even though I laughed and smiled towards others or when something was funny or exciting. I was never truly happy.

Until now!

I was told I have to wait to see her, so she will not get scared when seeing me. I do not know how much information grandpa has told her especially the information about us being descendants and doublegangers of Merlin and Morgan Le Fey. It will problem freak her out that she looks like an evil witch that killed a lot of people and damaged the wizarding community. I know for a fact that when people will see her, they are going to be scared and will need someone to be for her. What time is it? Dinner time! God, I am starving!

**~ Morgan’s P.O.V ~**

I spent five hours walking around this castle. I got lost some many times. The castle is beautiful. I only met a handle of children on my exploration, they all ran away from me. I felt confused when they did this. Did Dumbledore tell people to stay away from me? The one thing that freaked me out was seeing ghosts ~~walking~~ floating around the school. Some smiled at me while another ran away or stared at me. Some of them told me to be careful when walking around as there is a poltergeist who like to play tricks on anyone he sees. I found the moving and talking pictures on the walls fascinating. How did they manage to make the pictures move and talk like they were a real person?

After a while, I felt hunger. Dumbledore told me to meet him at the great hall where they will be having dinner. Unfortunately, he did not tell me where it was. It looks like I am going on another adventure. As I walked around trying to find the right way to the great hall. I started to get frustrated that I could not find it and that I was lost.

_Go straight!_ A male voice said. I turned around to find the person that belonged to the voice. There was no one there. Okay, I am finally going crazy.

_Go straight! Make a left and you will find some stairs. Go down them and when you reached the bottom turn left, right, go down the hall and make a final right._ The male voice said again. The voice was inside my head. It sounded so young. Was this Merlin trying to communicate with me? I will find out that answer when I get to the great hall. I followed the direction as best as I could as I already forgot which way to go. After spending fifteen minutes I started to hear loud chatter behind a great big oak door. They could not leave the doors open so I could go in without making a commotion. Now everyone will be looking at me. I stood in front of the large doors wondering on how to open them.

Within seconds the large oak doors slowly started to open allowing me to see inside the great hall. Unfortunately, it allowed those inside the hall to see me. This is one way to make an entrance. I felt nervous having some many eyes on me. Wondering who I was? Why was I doing here? I found Dumbledore or grandfather sitting at the back of the room in the middle of a long table that sat all the teachers at this school. He smiled at me and gestured for me to come forward. I was afraid to take another step. I did not know where to sit or who to sit beside. I do not know anyone here. I took a few steps and turned my head when I felt a sudden rush of energy invading my body. I stared at the boy at the end of the table on the left. The energy was coming from him. He is my brother! He is my twin brother, Merlin. We just kept staring at each other, not bothered by anyone staring or whispering on why we are staring at each other. I was crying. No one else mattered at that moment. I finally found my missing piece.

My happiness!


End file.
